Tiny Tim isn't so Tiny
by Burning Fate
Summary: Doctor Nefario creates a Huminion Ray. As the name suggests, it turns a human to a minion or a Minion into its human self. Kevin and Tim are the first minions to be tested upon.
1. Chapter 1

**New fanfiction of my favorite minions! **

**Appearances: **

**Serenity Knights: My OC for Despicable Me. She was one of the first humans to be turned into a minion by Doctor Nefario (that story will be some other time). She is 19 years old, 5'6, has long dark brown hair, wears dark blue skinny jeans, an almost skin tight black t-shirt, a long red overcoat that almost touches the ground, and wears fancy black, leather boots. **

**Kevin the Human: The first minion to be turned to a human. He looks to be 17 or so and when he is turned to a human he is wearing his golf costume. **

**Tim the Human: Tim is my most favorite minion and looks to be the oldest and most mature minion by how he dresses (Dad in first movie, Grandpa in 2nd). He is seen to be old, but Kevin and the others are surprised by how he turns out.**

* * *

"So dhen Dr. Nefario, what ees eet dhat ees so important for me to see dhat eet could not have waited for later?" Gru grumbled as doctor Nefario led him to a part of the laboratory that was close to the minions apartments. As they both entered, Nefario held out his hands to present to Gru the amazing new machine he had invented.

"Behold**! ****The Huminion Ray**!" Nefario announced. Gru cocked hisfuzzy brow and rubbed his chin.

"What dhe heck ees a Huminion ray?" Gru asked as he stared down the large dark blue invention.

"Well, just pronounce the name again! In syllables this time in fact! You'll get it." Said Nefario.

"Just tell me what eet does." Gru sighed.

"As the name suggests, it turns a human to a minion. But, if I reverse the ray, it should turn a minion into its human self." Nefario said. Gru hummed and inspected the machine more. He thought that it was very interesting, but he didn't see how it would help him in any way. But, might as well not waste it.

"Interesting machinery, Dr. Nefario. Why don't we try eet out and see eef eet actually works?" Nefario jumped a little and bit his lower lip in excitement.

"Right! Who should be our first guinea pig?" Nefario asked, Gru rubbing his chin as he thought.

"Let me think... What minion should be first... Send Kevin down here."

Q-Q

Kevin, the tall minion with his golf costume on, was outside with his plump minion friend Jerry hitting golf balls into the neighbors yard. It was Jerry's turn and he sat a ball on the little red stump. He held his club firmly and looked back and forth at the neighbors yard and back to the ball.

"Five!" He yelled. Jerry swung and hit the ball, going over the fence and into the neighbors yard, filled with all of their other golf balls.

"It's four." Kevin told him.

"I think five is better."

"Well, you may think that, but in the game, you yell four."

"Well, I'm not the game." Jerry said, getting a huff from Kevin.

"I never said you were! But that's the rule! You yell four!"

"I am an independent minion and as far as I know, this is a free country. I'll say what I want when playing golf!"

"I don't care if its a free country! There are still rules, bozo!" Jerry puffed out his cheeks and threw down his golf club.

"What are you trying to say Kevin?" Jerry asked, Kevin then smacking himself in the forehead.

"I'm not saying anything! The rules of the game are-." A loud rumbling noise came from behind Kevin and he stopped ranting.

"What is it?" He asked, looking to Jerry who's eyes had grown from horror and he took a step away from Kevin. Kevin looked up to see a robotic hand over him. A long black cable extended from the house and the hand was able to grab Kevin and pull him in to the house. Jerry screamed and ran inside.

"It's El Macho! He's back! He took Kevin!"

Q-Q

Kevin was brought down to the lab, greeted by the Boss and Doctor Nefario. The scientist had a remote controller in his hand, pushing a red button and the hand holding Kevin captive released him.

"Kevin, we have chosen you as dhe very first minion to be turned eento a human!" Gru said, doctor Nefario grabbing a pop rocket and letting it off with a big cheer afterwards. Kevin didn't know what to do, or even what to say. Doctor Nefario went behind Kevin and started pushing him towards the front of the ray gun.

"Tiaw! Tiaw! Si siht gniog ot truh?" Kevin asked. Nefario had Kevin where he wanted him to be and went back to the rays controls.

"It shouldn't. Then again, I haven't been able to test it." Before Kevin could say anything else, Doctor Nefario turned on the ray and aimed at him, firing a bright blue ray. The room filled with smoke and the machine was shut down by Nefario. Gru coughed and swung at the smoke with his hand.

"Kevin?" Gru called, getting no answer. He scurried through the smoke and ran his hands over whatever was in front of him and grabbed it. It had felt like a soft sweater, so Gru thought that it was Kevin. He pulled at it and brought it out of the lab, followed by Doctor Nefario. Gru could finally see what he had dragged out of the lab. A boy who was maybe seventeen years old and about a size of 5'7 laid on the floor in front of him.

"Kevin?" Gru asked, the boys eyes slightly opening. Kevin opened his eyes, seeing the Boss sitting next to him on the floor and feeling hands on his shoulders.

"Boss?" Kevin asked. Gru chuckled and smiled back at Doctor Nefario.

"Let's do another one!"

Q-Q

The work shift from the other night had tuckered out Tim, the tall minion who always dressed like a dad with his beard and white undershirt, along with a striped tie. This morning, he didn't even want to go to work! He just wanted to stay in bed or go upstairs and read the morning newspaper and maybe even have a cup of coffee. But, he had to come back to reality. He couldn't just blow off work! Tim sat up, scratching his beard and then smoothing out his red silky pajamas before sitting on the edge of his bed. He readjusted his goggles and sat. And he sat, and sat... And sat some more until he had closed his eyes, snored and fell face first to the floor.

"Aaaaugh," he groaned, pushing himself up. Tim stood sluggishly and fell backwards, then headed for his bathroom. He took a shower, brushed his beard, and put on his overalls. This morning he didn't feel like tucking in his white under shirt, so Tim actually just threw the shirt over his overalls and buttoned it, also throwing on his tie. He walked out of his room, seeing the other minions scurrying down the hall, some talking to each other. And as Tim readied to take a step, someone grabbed him from behind and shook him. Tim turned to see a frightened looking Jerry, sweating and gasping for air.

"He! Took! Kevin!" Jerry huffed. Tim, not wanting any of the other minions to worry, grabbed Jerry by the wrist and took him into his room. Tim jumped up on his bed and looked down at Jerry as he paced back and forth.

"Now then, who did what now?" Tim asked.

"ThebadguysbackhetookKevwewerejustplayinggolfqhen-!" Jerry was speaking so fast that Tim couldn't make out a single word of what he was saying. Tim jumped down, trying to get a ranting Jerry's attention by snapping his fingers, but Jerry kept on. As he paced back now in the direction of Tim, Tim grabbed him by the straps of his overalls and shook him. At first it didn't work so then Tim released one strap to be able to slap Jerry across the face; Jerry was silent.

"Slowly, tell me what's wrong." Tim said. Jerry let out a deep breath.

"Okay okay. Kevin and I were outside playing golf when all of a sudden, this giant hand came out of nowhere and grabbed Kevin and took him away! I think it was El Macho!" Jerry yelled, making hand motions as he told. Tim let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?!" Jerry asked.

"I think you've finally lost it. Maybe you should take the day off and rest."

"What?! You think I'm making this up ?!" Jerry shouted.

"No, no, no. What I think is that Kevin whacked you in the head again with his club and you got knocked out and dreamt up all of that. But then you woke up in the front yard and Kevin was nowhere around, but he was actually in the kitchen making a sandwich." Tim's hypothesis set Jerry off guard and he had started to think that Tim was right.

"Huh, well, my head does hurt, but I think it's from running into the door rather than being hit with a club."

"Trust me. I bet that's what happened. And anyway, El Macho was arrested and now he's in jail. He can't hurt anyone anymore." Tim said, patting Jerry on the back and giving him a reassuring grin.

"Y-Yeah! You're probably right! I mean, you're almost right about everything."

"That's right. Now lets get to work." Tim led Jerry out to the hall and the two of them started toward the elevator that would take them down to the work floor.

"I swear, everything felt so real!" Jerry said rubbing at his forehead.

"Dreams can feel real sometimes." A loud rumbling came from behind them and the two minions stopped to look back. Jerry, frightened now, stepped behind Tim.

"What was that?" Jerry asked.

"Probably one of the shoots. Might be loose." Tim said, turning around to start on his path to work again, but then heard Jerry shriek from behind him.

"It's real! It's not a dream!" Jerry screamed, making Tim turn around. Jerry hadn't been making up a lame story! A giant robotic hand slithered vigorously down the hall towards Jerry who was so frightened he couldn't even move. Tim ran back to him.

"Get out of the way!" Tim yelled, grabbing Jerry and throwing him aside, only to be caught by the hand instead. Jerry took one last glimpse at Tim before the taller minion was taken away.

"No! It wasn't a dream! HELP! Tim and Kevin have been kidnapped by El Macho!"

Q-Q

Tim opened his eyes and saw Dr. Nefario standing before him, pushing a red button on a controller to release Tim to the floor. The tall minion stood up and dusted himself off before looking up to see Gru and some teenaged boy standing beside him.

"Tim, how would you like dhe day off?" Gru asked. Wait. Did he just hear that right? A day off? Today?! WHAT!? Couch, books and coffee day! Absolute paradise for a minion like Tim. He snapped out of his daydream and looked back to Gru. Of course though, there has to be some kind of catch along with all of this.

"Stahw eht chtac?" Tim asked. Gru then pointed to the Huminion ray that Dr. Nefario had created and explained what it did.

"Dhis young boy right here ees Kevin believe eet or not." Gru said, grabbing the teenaged boy by the shoulders and presenting him to Tim.

"Os, lla siht gniht si gniog ot od si etaminaer em otni ym namuh mrof?" Tim asked, scratching his beard. Gru nodded.

"Hm. Dlouc eb gnitseretni ot ees tahw I dluow kool sa a namuh." Tim shrugged.

"Dhats dhe spirit! Just stand een front of dhe ray!" Gru said, pointing to the same little platform Kevin had stood on. Kevin held in his giggles as Tim walked past him.

'Ew! I bet he'll come out as a really old wrinkly man! Now wonder boss asked if he wanted the day off! He's going to be too elderly to do any work!' Kevin thought, letting a few little giggles escape through the fingers of the hands over his mouth. Tim now stood on the platform in front of the Huminion ray and turned back to see Dr. Nefario had started the machine.

'Just don't let this kill me. I want my day off.' Tim thought. The ray shot at him and the room was again filled with smoke. Gru stayed back this time instead of going to get Tim; the smoke burnt his eyes and his throat. As the smoke cleared, Gru, Kevin, and Nefario's jaws dropped.

"Did it work?" Tim asked, rubbing his bald head.

"T-Tim, you're," Gru stuttered a he stared at the tall minion who was now a very tall human. Tim stood up and held his hands out to see pale skin instead of his usual yellow color. Gru walked over to him and had to look up just to see his eyes that had circular professor like glasses over them. Tim had to be at least six feet tall and hovered way over what Gru was.

"I am guessing by your expression that it worked." Tim said pushing up his glasses. Kevin's mouth still hung wide open and he still couldn't believe how good Tim looked for his age. Tim looked as if he was maybe around his very late twenties or thirty. And he didn't have a single hint of any old man wrinkles; he had huge muscles! Tim had to be the most muscular human Kevin and Gru had ever laid eyes on!

"Ugh, this is tight." Tim groaned, pulling at his striped tie and letting it hang loosely around his neck. And his voice; it wasn't the little, adorable minion voice, Tim's voice was low and husky now, but still as gentle as a minions.

"Dang! I'm not even a girl and I still think you look hot!" Kevin said getting a weird look from Tim.

"Agreed." Both Nefario and Gru said. Tim cocked a now fuzzy, dark brown eyebrow and stroked his chin to feel that he still had his beard. He walked to a mirror across the room and stared at his reflection, running his hands over his chest.

"Amazing!" Tim smirked, "Now I can do this." He said before performing a pose, showing off his muscles. Again he ran his hands over his chest and stopped as he traced over his stomach. Tim looked down and slid his hands back and forth over the center of his torso. Gru and the others then gasped as Tim ripped his buttoned white shirt open.

"Ha!" Tim laughed, seeing a full set of abs. "I could play these things like a xylophone." Gru walked to Tim with a sigh and grabbed him by his unbuttoned shirt.

"Put your shirt back on Tim! Dhere are young leetle ladies een dhis house and I will not allow you to present yourself as such!" Tim pulled away from Gru.

"I would never present myself in such a way. Now leave me be to enjoy this mirror and the handsome man in it." Tim pursed his lips and posed again in front of the mirror, this time bending his legs and flailing out his shirt. Gru sighed and covered his eyes.

"Okay. Obviously, Tim has gone bonkers! Kevin,"

"Hey guy! Who, me? Yeah you! What's your name? You must have come from-."

"Tim!" Gru yelled, Tim turning his head and cocking an eyebrow as if he didn't know why Gru had yelled at him.

"Yeeees?" Tim said, Gru then putting a finger to his mouth and shushing him.

"Anyway, Kevin. Go ahead and change him back Dr. Nefario. He has a job to do today."

"I'm on it Gru." Nefario said.

"What? Wait a minute!" Said Kevin as he waved his hands in front of him. Gru felt something tighten around his ankle and he looked down to see Kevin lying on the floor with his hands gripped onto him.

"I wanna see what it's like in the human world being an actual human! Just a couple of days! That's all I'm asking!" Kevin whined.

"Gah. Fine. But just a couple of days! And dhis ees considered your vacation time as well!" Gru said, getting an instant thank you from Kevin.

"And Tim, I promised you a day off, so here you go. Do as you please." Gru said, waving his hand as if not to care.

"Already doin' it, Boss." Tim said flexing his pectorals and biceps. Gru hit himself in the forehead and Nefario chuckled.

Q-Q

"Help! Help! Someone!" Jerry screamed as he ran upstairs, flailing his arms wildly. As he ran around the corner into the kitchen, he bumped into Lucy's legs. He fell back with a bounce.

"Hey there...uh, Jerry isn't it? Or are you Bob? I still don't have your guys names right...or know which minion is which." Lucy said tapping her chin. Jerry sprung to his feet and ran into the living room where he saw Phil in his maids dress, dusting away at the bookshelf and rhinoceros chair with his pink feather duster.

"Phil! PHIL! Something horrible has happened!" Jerry screamed.

"Did you forget to tie your shoe and you accidentally knocked Lance into the printing machine again?" Phil asked.

"NO! This is worse!"

"Well? What is it? Spit it out."

"Kevin and Tim WERE TAKEN BY EL MACHO!"

"WHAT!?" Phil screamed throwing his feather duster aside to go grab something from the kitchen. He came back with a frying pan in one hand and a spoon in the other.

"He's gonna get what's coming to him! Ooh, if he lays one finger on Kevin I'll-!"

"Phil," Jerry said calmly, "you're not the fighting type." Phil, now discouraged, dropped his wimpy weapons.

"I can try." He said, sadness in his voice.

"You can, and you'll fail."

"Probably." Jerry patted Phil's shoulder. The sound of the shoot that led from the lab to the living room shook the floor and then appeared two men in the blue tube, crammed inside. One was quite young and a little wimpy looking while the other was tall and muscular. The glass door opened and the two fell out in a pile.

"INTRUDERS!" Jerry yelled. He quickly picked up the frying pan off of the floor and ran at the strangers flailing around the iron pan wildly. The tall one pushed himself off of the younger and dusted off his shirt. The younger one, beneath the tall, opened his eyes and sighed.

"I'm never taking that thing agai-. Agh!" He yelled as Jerry whacked him on the head with the frying pan. The muscular man who hovered over the two of them grabbed both by the backs of their clothing and picked them up off of the floor as he stood.

"Jerry, what's gotten into you? You need to calm down." The man said. His voice didn't sound familiar at all, but the tie that he wore loosely around his neck did.

"Do I know you?" Jerry asked.

"It's me. Tim the minion."

"WHAAAAAT?!" Phil and Jerry screamed. At that time, Gru and Nefario had arrived in the living room through their own shoot.

"Yeah. I'm a real man now." Tim said, dropping the teenaged boy and minion to the floor to quickly rip his bare muscular chest out of the buttoned white prison known as his shirt.

"And I look gooooood!" Tim said, strutting his muscles. Gru groaned loudly and shook his fists.

"What deed I tell you about dhis?!" Before he could turn his head, Tim was smacked with the frying pan that had recently been on the floor. And right in the back of the head too. He fell and landed on top of the teenager and minion, the two squabbling to escape from underneath the massive body.

"Jerry! Kevin! What do you two think you are doing?! Get off of dhe floor!" Gru yelled. Phil looked at the pile and couldn't find Kevin anywhere! Then it hit him; like a frying pan to the back of the head.

"Kevin!" Phil yelled, running to the teenaged boy with opened arms and hugged his face.

"Gru, honey, what's all of that racket?" Lucy said, walking into the living room to see the pile of men on the floor and Gru standing over them with a frying pan. Tim lifted his head to rub the sore spot on the back of it and pushed himself off of the floor. What he hadn't noticed was that a lady was present in the room and Gru let him know quickly by nudging him on the shoulder with the pans handle. Tim looked over to his Boss who then used his eyes to dart towards Lucy. At first Nothing came to Tim's mind, but then he looked down to see his toned chest, bared and bulged out of his unbuttoned shirt. He looked back to Lucy who stared at him and his face started to turn a slight pink color. Tim jumped to his feet and quickly buttoned his white shirt.

"I-I am sorry that you saw me in this manner Miss Lucy." Tim apologized. About that time, the front door was kicked open and everyone turned their head to see Serenity, long brown hair down and her usual big red overcoat on as she walked in.

"Hey guys," she said, lifting her hand from her side and bringing a soft drink and a straw to her mouth.

"Seren!" Kevin and Phil cheered. Tim pushed up his glasses and smiled at the girl. Serenity saw the sudden look and choked on her soft drink, coughing violently and slapping herself on the chest.

"Oh, Gru! You didn't tell me you had a brother! ... Or a human friend. I would have gotten into some fancier clothes." Serenity said, smiling back at the toned stranger.

"Seren, you come here whenever. And you just barged through dhe door. How would I have-?"

"Doesn't matter!" Serenity said and disappeared around the corner.

"Yes, well anyways. Tim, we have a spare bed upstairs. I'd say dhe one downstairs ees now too small for you. And Kevin, you can sleep on dhe couch."

"Wait, what? Why do I have to sleep on the couch?" Kevin whined.

"Because I said so!" Gru yelled. Tim shrugged.

"I'm going to go enjoy my day off." And with that he walked away and into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim stood next to the coffee maker awaiting for the dark liquid to pour itself into his green mug. Hearing footsteps coming from around the corner, he had suspected that it was one of the minions and turned his head to see. Again, it was Serenity, now jotting through the hall and into the kitchen as she read something from her monthly magazine. With her face deep into the pages of the wildly colored subscription, she hadn't noticed the muscular man in front of her who leaned against the counter and bumped into him, falling back only to be caught. Her magazine fluttered from her hands and she opened her eyes as she had thought to suspect the worse. The same man who Gru had been speaking to earlier had caught her in his arms, now kneeling over her.

"You should not read while walking, Serenity. You could get distracted and embarrass yourself." The man told her, but she had already done so. She blinked once and then instantly turned her face away from him as a blush came over her pale skin.

"Y-Yeah, thanks." As she tried to push herself away from him, the man sniffed the air. There was a strange, but very sweet scent roaming through the kitchen. It wasn't the coffee and it surely wasn't he who had smelt so fragrant.

"What is that amazing aroma?" He asked aloud.

"Uh, well, mmmmaybe it could be my perfume?" Serenity said, scratching the back of her head. The man looked down at her and cocked an eyebrow before bringing her close, nuzzling his head into her neck and taking a long whiff. Serenity's black boots made her slip and she grasped on to the mans massive shoulders as tight as she could for support. He smiled into her.

"You're right. You smell heavenly!" Serenity couldn't help but crack a smile. The man who held her in his arms so tight but yet so fragilely was none other than a peaceful man who stood a foot taller than she. She brushed the side of her face against his soft beard and felt the warmth that radiated off of his cheek. At this very moment she felt as if the man was her own protector, one who would let her go for no reason at all and she felt more safe than she had ever-. A loud beep announced from the small black machine on the countertop and the man looked back quickly to see dark steaming liquid pouring over the green mug.

"MY COFFEE!" He screamed and let go of Serenity, letting her fall to the floor with a shriek as he turned off the machine and grabbed napkins to clean up the mess on the counter. Lucy and Nefario ran in to the kitchen, Gru still being occupied with Kevin, and looked back and forth from the muscle man to Serenity.

"Are you alright, Seren?" Dr. Nefario asked, giving her his gloved hand and helping her off of the floor. She rubbed her bottom and winced.

"Sure, yeah. I'm fine." Said Serenity as she looked back at the man who was too occupied with his coffee to notice anything else. Nefario led Serenity to the round kitchen table where the girls usually sat with the help of Lucy.

"Does it hurt?" Lucy asked.

"Does what hurt?" Said Serenity.

"Your... Uh,"

"Yes. My butt hurts! Very much!" Serenity yelled, catching the undivided attention of the man at the coffee maker.

"What happened?" He asked. "Were you reading? I told you something bad would happen." He said as he blew at the steam from the liquid in his mug. At first Serenity stared at him with a confused yet blank look, then her expression turned furious and she attempted to jump over the table at him, but Lucy and Nefario held her down.

"You dropped me! I wasn't reading! You caught me in your arms and then your stupid coffee overflowed and you just dropped me! Without even a thought!"

"Oh, I did? I'm terribly sorry." Serenity put her head down on the table and sighed as Gru walked into the kitchen, seeing Lucy and Nefario patting her on the back.

"Uh, what ees going on?" Gru asked, scratching his chin.

"Nothing." Serenity mumbled. Tim shrugged and walked to the living room with his coffee mug in hand, sat on his green recliner, and sat his mug on the small mid evil end table next to him. He then grabbed the newspaper that sat in a pocket sown to the side. Serenity stared in to the living room, watching as Tim flipped to the next page.

"Hey Gru. Who is that guy anyway?" She asked.

"Oh, dhat guy? He's-."

"Gru! Wait!" Nefario interrupted, getting up from the round table and walking Gru out into the hallway.

"I don't want Serenity to know about the minions yet."

"What? But why not? She deserves to know."

"Yes, but I think it would be very interesting to see what would happen if she got into some sort of relationship with the huminions. Haha. See how I worked that in? Is that considered a pun?"

"No! Dhat ees sick! Dhat ees like...ugh, eet ees too sick to even think about eet!"

"Come on Gru. This is the only opportunity I'll eva 'ave!" Gru sighed and looked around the corner into the kitchen to see Lucy still rubbing Serenity's back.

"And how exactly do you expect to make Tim fall for Seren?" Nefario crossed his arms behind his back and coughed as his droopy cheeks turned a faint pink.

"Have you ever watched the Cabin in the Woods?" He asked.

"Uh, yes. But what does dhat-." Gru's expression filled with horror and he dared ask, "w-why?"

"Well, rememba the part where the two teens walk into the woods and this gas comes and makes the-?" Gru smacked the old scientist across the face.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!"

"Alright, alright. That'll be our plan B then." Nefario said as he rubbed his cheek.

"NO! Eet ees plan Nothing! Dhat ees not even an idea!"

"Fine! Goodness!" The two walked back into the kitchen and got a look from Serenity as if to ask where they had gone.

"Seren, dhat man een dhere? Yes. His name ees Tim. Absolutely no relation to us. Just a family friend. And he reads dhe newspaper because he ees lonely! Perhaps you should try to cheer him up." Gru said, attempting to smile, but instead gave a look of constipation.

"Really? Poor guy! I'll go talk to him right away!" Serenity yelled, jumping over the table and into the living room. Gru smacked his forehead and looked to Nefario who then gave him a thumbs up.

"Aw. I'm glad they found their missing pet." Tim said as he flipped another page of the newspaper, then picked up his mug to sip his coffee. Before he could continue reading, a shadow came over him and he looked up to see Serenity looking down upon him from behind the recliner.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Reading. Uh, what are you doing?" Tim asked with a blink.

"Nothin' much." Tim cocked an eyebrow at her before tipping his head back to his newspaper. He jumped as hands came down on his shoulders.

"Gosh, why are you so jumpy? Did you get beat up a lot at school when you were a kid?" Serenity asked.

"What do you think you're doing? People who touch me make me very uncomfortable! How would you like it if I just came up behind you and grabbed you?"

"Oh, calm down." Then Serenity started doing something Tim had never experienced before; she started curling her delicate fingers into his shoulders.

"Goodness. You're tense!" She said. A smile came over his face and Tim sat back in his chair, enjoying the pleasurable massage he now received. Serenity lent over the recliner and giggled.

"Does this feel good?" She asked, coming down next to his ear. He nodded and groaned an 'mhm'.

"I bet it would feel even better if the chair were reclined." Tim thought of how good the massage felt and figured that it WOULD feel ten times better if he were laying down. In the kitchen, Gru and the other two adults watched, Gru with his arms crossed.

"I still do not approve of dhis, Dr. Nefario." Gru said, but all Nefario did was shrug. The two of them went back to the lab, Gru disgusted and Nefario followed. Lucy went to go check on the girls. Tim had reclined his chair and Serenity had moved her hands to the tops of his shoulders.

"How's this feel?" She asked. Tim crossed his arms behind his head and smiled.

"Good." He said, "but maybe a bit lower." Serenity moved her hands to his upper arms.

"Lower." She moved her hands to his upper chest. Serenity blushed as he told her just a bit lower. She rested her hands just slightly above his pectorals.

"Ah, right there." Tim sighed and Serenity shakily started massaging.

"S-So, you work out a lot?" Serenity stuttered.

"Actually, I've never worked out. Not a single day of my life."

"Y-You m-must eat a lot of fruits and veggies then. Haha." Tim opened his eyes as he laid back and stared at Serenity, her cheeks a bright pink.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"W-W-Whaaat are you talking about?"

"Your cheeks." Tim said pointing at her.

"Oh, uh, it's just...cold in here?" Serenity said, Tim shrugging in return. Serenity had now been massaging Tim's chest for a full hour and she sighed, wondering why she had to be weird and nice and touch him in the first place. Then came a low mumble that caused Serenity to look down at Tim; he had fallen asleep. She pulled her hands away from him and just stared at his face.

"Wow," she said, "somehow he looks even more sexy. ... Did I really just say that? Ugh, what's wrong with me?" Serenity asked herself. She heard the refrigerator door open and looked to see one of the plump minions, Bob who was bald and had two different colored eyes. He reached into the fridge and pulled out a chocolate bar. Serenity rushed to him, yelling no until she was close enough to take it from him.

"Bob, what did I tell you about chocolate?" She asked.

"Eh, ton ot tae ti esuaceb ti sekam em repyh?"

"That's right." Serenity tried to reach on top of the fridge to grab a banana for him, but she couldn't reach.

"Fruits better for you! Now if only I could...get it!" She said, now on the tips of her toes. There came a yawn from the living room and footsteps started towards the kitchen. Serenity looked through the doorway to the kitchen to see Tim. He looked to see what she was reaching for and raised his hand to grab it, then giving it to Bob. He ran away happily with the fruit. The two humans were all alone in the kitchen, Tim breaking their silence with another yawn.

"Hey," he smiled at Serenity whose eyes shot up at him as she heard, "thanks for that massage. I wasn't really expecting it, and at first it freaked me out, but it was very relaxing." He repositioned his glasses and tightened his tie. Serenity giggled.

"I'd say so. You fell asleep!" Tim's cheeks turned a faint pink and he scratched the back of his head as he let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well," he started, but was then interrupted by very high pitched screams and running through the hallway.

"NO!" Agnes screamed. Lucy was running after her with a rubber duck and a bathing brush.

"Agnes! It's time for your bath! Get back here!" Lucy yelled.

"NO! I hate baths!" The little girl ran in to the kitchen and ran around in circles before Lucy ran in. The two ran circles around Tim, who tried hard not to trip over Agnes, but as she did her last lapse around his legs, he wobbled and fell into Serenity. Agnes ran out of the kitchen and Lucy, yelling, followed. Tim pushed himself up, shaking his head.

"Uh, I'm very sorry. I just..." He looked down at Serenity who just stared blankly at him. Her big blue crystal-like eyes shone into his and strands of her brown hair had scattered across her face. All Tim could do at the moment was stare at her, seeing Serenity's pale cheeks turning pink. He dared to raise his hand and brush away her hair, but he told himself that he had to do it. Tim picked up his left hand from the floor and swallowed hard as he pushed the hair out of her face with a light gesture. Serenity smiled at him, and Tim smiled back, and then footsteps stopped at the doorway to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna be the first to say this, but...gross." Tim and Serenity now gazed over at Edith who stared at them for a moment with a cocked brow. Tim and Serenity looked back at each other and their faces turned a deep red. Tim stood up, then lent out a hand to Serenity.

"I tripped Edith. That's all. Go play or...do whatever you little girls do." Tim said, looking away and staring out the kitchen window, hands in his pockets and face still red with embarrassment. Edith then opened the fridge.

"I just want some meelk before I go to bed." She said, grabbing out the milk carton and opening it. Tim cocked an eye brow and looked down at her as she drank from the carton.

"You mean milk." He said.

"Yeah. Meelk." She smiled. Tim's eye slightly twitched.

"Milk."

"Meelk."

"MILK."

"MEEEELK!"

"Don't they teach you children proper grammar and word pronunciation at school?!" Tim asked.

"Pfft. Probably." And with that, Edith placed the carton back in the fridge and left.

"Ew," Serenity said.

"Agreed." Tim and Serenity stood silently next to each other before Tim coughed and turned his head away.

"A-Anyway, I'm really sorry about that. I should have been more balanced." Serenity laughed at him.

"Hey it was an accident. Don't worry about it." Serenity looked out the kitchen window, seeing now that it was completely dark outside.

"Wow, I never noticed how late it was. I am pretty tired." Serenity said with a long yawn.

"Hm. As well am I. Gru told me something about a spare room upstairs." Serenity cocked a brow and blushed.

"The one right across from my room I'm guessing?" Tim shrugged.

"Guess so." The two walked upstairs and Serenity showed Tim around his room.

"Wow, it looks like no one has ever even stepped in here." She said, brushing hand fills of dust off of the curtains.

"Disgusting. But nothing a little cleaning can't solve." Tim said. Serenity turned her head to see him tying a pink, frilly apron around him and he pushed up his glasses. Serenity wanted to laugh, but she forced herself not to. As Tim started cleaning with a duster and pushing around a vacuum that he had found in the closet, dust stirred around Serenity and made her sneeze. Dust was in her eyes and as her mouth opened for her to sneeze, she inhaled dust and started coughing. Tim stopped to look at Serenity, now leaning and pounding a fist against the wall.

"Are you alright?" Tim asked. Serenity gave him a thumb up and rubbed her eyes. She tried to open them and walk over to Tim and grab the feather duster to start helping him, but she ended up tripping; falling through cob webs until she almost hit the floor, but was caught at the shoulders by Tim.

"Ew!" Serenity whined, pinching at the cob webs that were now in her hair. Tim picked her up and sat her on the edge of his bed.

"Calm down. Let me help you." He chuckled, then started pushing away the dusty webbing.

"Ugh, this is so gross!" Serenity said, eyes still closed due to the dust particles, but after a while longer of her constant rubbing, she could open them. Tim could see that she was alright now and went back to his cleaning.

"You've gotten a lot done within a few minutes." Serenity said, crossing her legs as she sat on the bed.

"Yes, I'm very quick." As Tim tried to dust off a tall bookshelf, he heard serenity scream and hit his head in one of the boards, books falling out and piling onto him, sending Tim to the floor. Serenity gasped and ran to him, throwing books off and across the room. Tim coughed and dusted himself off with a hand but realized that the old books left black streaks on his top.

"Aw, your shirt." Serenity said.

"Why did you scream? Are you hurt?" Tim asked, rubbing his head and wincing.

"Oh, no. I saw a spider and it just scared me a bit." Tim laid back against the floor and let out a sigh.

"Well, uh, I'll go ask Gru if he has a spare shirt for you to wear." Serenity said before running out of the room and downstairs to Grus room, who's was right down the hall from the girls. Tim on the other hand picked himself up from the floor and dusted himself off. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it out to better see the dozens of black streaks.

"It just needs to be washed." He said to himself and took off his striped tie before he started to unbutton his shirt. Tim pulled one arm out and then the next, holding his shirt in front of him. Serenity ran up the stairs and into his room, holding up a long dark blue t-shirt in front of her which hid more than half of her body.

"It took him a while, but Gru found one! Try it o-!" As Serenity lowered the shirt, she saw Tim's bare back and broad, muscular shoulders. He grabbed his glasses and put them on before turning around to see Serenity who held the long blue shirt close to her.

"Oh, you're back. Uh," Tim noticed her cheeks which had changed from their pale white to faint pink, then to a darker pink, and finally to red. Tim's face soon matched Serenity's and he covered his chest with his streaked shirt. Serenity was frozen in her constant stare and out of her left nostril came a trail of blood. Everything around her started to fade to black and she fell forward, loosening her grip on the shirt and letting it flail in front of her. She could barely make out Tim running towards her and yelling, "Seren!". She felt his muscular arms around her and she passed out.


End file.
